The Devil's Return
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Cherub is under the it's biggest threat, a new Organization is out to insight global destruction and worst of all it seems to be two steps in front of Cherub the whole time,James is back to help but can he save the day at the price of his friends death


The Devil's Return 

Heathrow airport, King's Cross Station and Trafalgar Square all have one thing in common, at precisely 1:00 pm on Monday the 12 of January 2012 all was the victim of a suicide bombing. Zara Asker frowned as she began showing a number of pictures of the attack to the group in front of her. Taking a deep breath she continued

"It is suspected that at least one hundred and forty are dead and countless others injured"

John Jones was the one who spoke up first

"With all due respect Zara why are we discussing this surely this is priority for MI6?"

Zara acknowledged the man for a moment before continuing

"Normally you'd be right John but it is the nature of the suicide bombing that is the reason we have received this mission"

Kazakov then spoke with irritation in his voice

"Well what is it then? spit it out"

Zara paused before closing her eyes momentarily and then clicked a button on the screen, which resulted in a video playing. Zara began speaking

"We received this video two days after the attack"

The video showed a little girl of around 6 years old, she was holding a teddy bear in both arms with a hello kitty backpack. The little girl was smiling as she attempted to climb the lions at Trafalgar Square. The little girl then shouted out "daddy come play with" and then fire surrounded the girl and the screen went dead. Their was complete silence in the room as everybody took in what the had just seen. However Zara wasn't done yet

"We received this note attached to the email it simply says this"

WE CAN USE KIDS TOO

John was the one who recovered first

"Can we trace it?"

"Yes we traced down to a hacker in Sweden however when we got there we found him dead and another note which read"

TOO BAD SO SAD

John spoke again

"So basically all we know is that someone somewhere is using kids as suicide bombers?"

Zara looked towards the man who was sitting in the middle, his name was Thomas Smith or at least that's what he said it was. He had been sent down by MI6 to oversee this briefing, although he hadn't said Zara got the creeps of him. When the child blew up he was the only one to remain completely still, he didn't even flinch what kind of man is completely normal after seeing a little girl get blown to smithereens. Mr. Smith stood up and nodding to Zara she sat down as he spoke

"Good morning everyone, to answer your question Mr. Jones we do know a little about this organization they operate out of various countries Pakistan, Iraq, Nigeria basically all countries not friendly to the United Kingdom. Attempts at contact have so far been useless the terrorists made no demands have not declared their intentions it would appear that they did this just to make themselves known"

Zara spoke with as much authority in her voice as she could muster

"Mr. Smith you wouldn't be here if you didn't need our help so could you please get to the point"

Mr. Smith nodded at her and continued

"Yes. We need you to send a team to infiltrate one of their bases we've uncovered and obtain as much information you can on them whose their leader, how are they funded what do they know etc"

"You want me to send three children on what is essentially a suicide mission just to obtain data"

Mr. Smith nodded

"Is that a problem?"

Zara was about to shout at him but she forced herself to remain calm

"No sir"

"Good well now that that's settled Good Morning"

And with that he left the room. Zara took another deep breath and fell back into her armchair; rubbing her eyes she spoke to John

"Ok bring me Adams and Rathbone"

"Ok who do you want for the third?"

"Adams I want you to bring back James"

"But he's retired"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!"

Jones stared at her for a moment to see whether she was kidding, she wasn't

"Look just tell him I need him to do this for me then we'll leave him alone"

Jones nodded and left the room. Zara paused for a moment to make sure she was completely alone before taking out a mobile phone and dialing number. After three rings someone picked up

"Well?"

"It's done"

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I'm making James go on the mission now give me back my kids"

"As you wish but remember if you breath a word of this to anyone I will find you and your children and I will make you watch as I submit your children to the most horrifyingly sick and disturbingly painful torture I can imagine and I have a very sick imagination are we clear?"

Zara hesitated for a second

"ARE WE CLEAR?"

He screamed on the other side of the phone, Zara looked down and her voice breaking said

"Yes"

"Good, well best be off, see you sooooon"

Well that's the first chapter it's just an experiment if I get like 5 reviews I'll do another but to be honest I haven't read any of the books so sorry diehard fans if I get something wrong but I thought the idea was cool and I could make it a bit darker well let me know what you think and byeee


End file.
